So It Shall Be
by andReiki
Summary: Three years have passed since the faithfull day Sasuke Uchiha walked out of Konoha and our unfortunate hero has become a Mayor- not of his own voalition. And if that wasn't enough, that General Idiot was forcing him to join the grand Namikaze genes reproduction game. You still think you have it easy? Continuation of 'As It Will Be'. Beware the OOC, BL, GL, cursing and melodrama.


Title: **So It Shall Be**

Author: **andReiki**

Rating: **T-M**

Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama/Family/Friendship/Crime**

Status: **Complete**

Pairings: **SasuNaru****Sasu****, familial MinaNaru, ****GaaNeji****,****ItaYugi, InoSaku, ****mentions of ****NaruKura,****mentions of SasuHina****, onesided NaruHina, ****slight Naru****Fuu, **

Disclaimer: **I am in no possession of NARUTO, though I wished I was, for if I was that freaking chapter **_**we do not speak about**_** would not exist. **

Warning: **OOC, AU, BL, ****GL, ****yaoi, crime, foul language**

**A/N: **All righty- so this turned out a bit darker than the previous one. I didn't intend to do this, honestly. But somehow... this came out. Maaa, I'm sure you'll like it!

* * *

**1st P.O.V.**

I do not know how, I do not know why, I do not even know to whom the fuck that blasted idea came to, but somehow (I suspect it was due the crafty works that bloody moron I call father), I became a mayor.

A mayor of a _beautiful, __**wonderful **_town called Konoha.

I kicked, I screamed, wept, even pleaded when they announced the news... but no. Nothing could deter the Super Intended General Idiot from his journey to make me even more miserable than I was.

Like those darnn not so blind dates he literally forced me to attend weren't enough.

For those who knew nothing about blind dates, like myself for example, it sounded like a nice opportunity to find a woman you shall copulate with and spread your little genes germs around the world for it to be horrified by what you created.

I never had those intentions; long ago I decided that those freaking genes will stay right there inside me, and the holly line of Namikaze will end with me.

Meaning, I didn't give a rat's ass about reproducing.

And I told him, that General Idiot, quite clearly I remember, with a bat in my hand, that I did not wish, want or need to go to those _kami_ forsaken dates.

But there is so little you can do with Kakashi spiking your coffee with sleeping pills, Choji kidnapping you from your own house and Shikamaru laughing like a mad scientist in the background.

.

.

.

Though, that was the case of the first date; afterward I found more appropriate places to hide and the unity of the police force of Konoha became more imaginative.

Wonders what a little motivation did to them; now, they could even ran as fast as a bicycle.

.

Figure that.

The only one that tried, but usually failed, to help me was my ever so trusty, dare I call him that, friend- Itachi.

I didn't even think for a second he was doing it for my sake only.

So, to get back on the tracks, I was forced to go those dates where I so apathetically called them all ladies of the night (I may or may not used a different term), they oh so politely told me to be gone with the wind (again, may or may have not been that exact term) and oh so gently slapped me.

.

.

My face muscles grew studier, which was the only good thing about them, honestly.

.

.

.

All right, so pigging out on the account of the General Idiot was always a plus, seeing as that was the only way for him to reimburse me, without me beating the holy log in him(which wasn't all that satisfying after a while, though I still kept the tradition).

The point was, they were pushing me into _marriage _of all things, and I was resisting with all my might.

On the other account, nothing really special happened in Konoha (and when did it ever?); kids still vandalized our perky green parks (Konohamaru was a great student), teens still visited the Central Hospital nightly (and daily, the deciding factor being whether alcohol or something else was involved) , people were still smitten with that General Idiot and oldies _still _complained about their lives.

.

.

I cannot wait for myself to turn 50. Life would be so easier at 50. I would be sitting snugly in my rocking chair, drinking hot cocoa and screaming until neither-lands about unjust life I had.

Ahh, I simply cannot wait...

.

.

.

Well, if I was speaking frankly, some things did change.

For example, more and more women begun to amass at my doorstep (not figuratively speaking) without me doing anything remotely flirtatious or courteous to them. Sometimes, I even went as far as insulting their intelligence for them to stop hanging around my apartment and disturbing my neighbors.

Alas, as a man, I will never even begin to understanding of the inner fine workings of a female mind; true, they stopped coming over to my place... Though the shrieks and gasps that occurred every time one saw me was honestly unbearable.

Not to mention those suspicious packages that began hoarding in my house, which I dared not open.

I am 100% convinced it's hate mail.

I'm still baffled by the amount of numbers they push into my hands (pockets, shirts, pants... everywhere they can reach, really).

My brilliant deduction of a month long investigation led me to believe that women, in all their shy glory, simply sought my guidance and help of passing their affections to Itachi. After all, they never approached me when he was around, and I saw most of them being taken out on somewhat dates by Itachi, so my theory stood on solid ground.

.

.

Another thing that changed was Hyuuga Hinata, a childhood friend(?) of mine.

During school years, she was a timid, shy, faint-whenever-attention-is-on-me kind of a girl. Nowadays, she's a confident, proud, feminine, bitch-Imma-pulverize-you and loud woman. Where she used to wear clothes that drowned her whole physique, now she wears shorts, high heels, cropped tank top and a jacket that disturbingly looks like one of my old ones(but it's lavender, so that's impossible).

She has become an out-spoken, free, cursing kind of a woman and I'm not really sure how that makes me feel. Especially when all that personality turns around and she becomes a meek, blushing virgin whose grip is deadly and chaining (just ask my arm, or torso, they will tell you stories about her monstrous strength).

But she keeps women at bay, so she's useful...

And truthfully, I cannot describe how glad I am whenever she comes strolling into the restaurant where my blind dates occur, starts a cat fight that always ends in her win, and makes an eligible escape route for me.

A true friend that is... Yes, I am certain I can count her as a friend, now that I think about it.

Maybe we should go for a ramen sometimes...

But that is irrelevant.

What is relevant to my life is the amount of paperwork a mayor has to go over daily, and it's a truly horrifying experience. My colleges always commend me for my good, swift job at getting rid of it; but of course, they don't know about the massive headaches and lost sleep. Nor will they ever, I am not the kind of a person that will seek other peoples attention just because I am feeling unappreciated.

.

.

Another thing that is relevant in my life is Gaara.

The one man I can honestly, truthfully and gladly call my best friend.

He kept visiting Konoha over the span of these three years since our first meeting, and not long ago he has moved here; settling into a nice, cozy home with his husband, Neji Hyuuga.

Ah yes, the husband.

Unfortunately, gay marriages are still not recognized by law, which means no state officer will conduct a ceremony.

But in order to see my true friend living, for once, a content life, I went over every loophole and finally found a shinto priest of the Inari temple, safely tucked away into the suburbia of Konoha. After an all night of discussions with him, and all right, some sake might have been involved, the ceremony for the Subakuno and Hyuuga marriage begun.

I played it safely and took Hinata as my company for the event, but ended up hiding from everyone during it, in the safe shadow of Inari's foxes.

Reappearing only when all the festivities ended and poor Hinata was passed out from all the alcohol she intook, I wished the newlyweds happy marriage, hoisted the indigo haired girl on my shoulders and drove her back to her family's estate, apologizing to the mean looking grandpa who awaited her.

Ever since then, the previously rarely visited (more likely forgotten) temple of Inari became another great tourist spot for the Konohians and all other that were true tourists.

The snark red headed priest, Kurama, with whom I shared all those bottles of sake (and am not really sure what happened that night, but Kurama keeps insisting it was totally normal for a priest to limp after passing out, so I decided not to ask) thanked me in his, a bit tsundere-ish, way ever since then.

Not sure how anything I did contributed to the temple becoming famous, but hey, I gained another friend(?).

Oh hell, I was becoming a social person.

Time to release all my stress and anger on the General Idiot.

* * *

**3rd P.O.V.**

Itachi sent a pointed look to the blonde haired woman, his eyes shifting a little towards her table where the silver plate read '_Yugito Nii – Mayor Head Secretary_'. It was not like he didn't know her; just like Naruto, she was in the office for almost a whole year, but he never bothered remembering names of the people who were insignificant to him.

After all, she was just another woman with whom Naruto was associated and her only job was to announce Itachi Uchiha's presence to Mayor Namikaze (''_It's Uzumaki, Itachi_.'').

She rose her head, returned his look with a stern one, before inclining her head towards the massive door, never bothering to stop sipping her tea.

Itachi huffed, turning around and walking into the office, making sure to close the door as loudly as he could (he couldn't really slam them, his inborn polite manners yelling at his subconsciousness).

Turning his head, Itachi found the other blonde at his vast desk, covered in papers, clips, frustrated sighs and miserable looks.

He smirked.

"Good day to you, Mayor Namika..."

"It's Uzumaki, Itachi." Naruto responded without even raising his head to great his friend. Itachi almost chuckled.

"Yes, I seem to remember you telling me that couple of times..."

.

An annoying twitch began dancing around Naruto's forehead.

But before he could entrap themselves into a dance of wittiness, Naruto sighed, yet again, released the paperwork and laid back in his chair.

Itachi knew from experience, and the gossip vine of his Superintended, that the chair was immensely comfortable.

.

"Do you have a reason for stopping by without prior notice, or are you just here to liberate me? And no, being bored is not a reason."

The black haired man approached one of the two chairs that were left open for guests, lowering himself into it and crossing his legs before responding to his friends question.

"Why yes, I do have a just enough reason."

Naruto's eyes zoomed in on his, and if Itachi was an any lesser man, he would've melted.

"Speak. I have to go over the reconstruction plan of the old hospital by 2 o'clock."

.

Itachi wondered how to easily break it to him.

Oh well, no time like today!

.

"I am here to notify you of my brothers return."

Itachi saw the stillness of Naruto's body and the sudden paleness in his face, and he could only feel with him. Feel, but be a bit more amused.

"Aaaargh..." Naruto let out, his hands reaching out to massage his temples. "The mere mention of him, and my head is already hurting."

Itachi felt a bit more for Naruto. He knew those kind of headaches.

.

"Nevertheless, I, like a good friend I am, came here to tell you, just in case you don't get a heart attack when you see him later in the city."

"Why would I see him? I am perfectly capable of... _prolonging _that meeting to never."

True; with Sasuke being away for so long and Naruto meeting, remembering and re-creating every nook and cranny in Konoha, it could be possible for him to hide, not to be found lightly.

"He has changed, Naruto." Itachi's voice rang out in the office.

.

Naruto sighed, rising from his chair and going over to the window that overlooked the whole of Konoha.

"I certainly hope so Itachi. I can't handle Sasuke atop of everything else."

'_Not for long._' Itachi thought, but decided not to mention **everything **to his blonde friend.

.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"We shall see."

* * *

Naruto was pleasantly surprised.

Sasuke was not the same brat he once knew.

Once the two met (At the same convenience store Naruto met Gaara), he realized that, except for him growing an inch taller than Naruto, his shoulders expanding, his mannerism becoming more elegant, Sasuke also stopped being a clingy, marriage demanding and stalking boy that left Konoha.

Instead, in front of Naruto stood a smirking, confidence radiating man that scream of good intentions.

.

.

.

Admittedly, Naruto's nerves kept crying about hightailing it out of there, but he couldn't really leave the ramen filled basket just like that.

No, he simply couldn't.

.

.

Sasuke wore a white linen shirt (since everyday in Konoha was basically summer), black pants, leather shoes and purple rimmed sunglasses.

Naruto could bet his ass that the dark purple, unknown to him, car in front of the store was his.

The two stood completely frozen, oggling each other for good couple of seconds, before Naruto's instincts kicked in and he made a beeline for the register cash.

.

.

Not that it helped very much, Sasuke was just behind him and had no qualms over inviting him out for coffee.

"Aaa, I'm not really sure if I have time..." Naruto tried to prolong it, looking everywhere but at Sasuke, who took of his sunglasses and continued looking at him with those damn searching, pleading eyes.

"I promise I won't do anything you don't like Naruto." Sasuke's melodic voice rang through the parking lot.

"At least let me apologize to you for everything I've done, in a civil manner."

Well, he guessed he could do that at least...

.

.

.

OK, so his nerves were playing tricks on him.

Sasuke seemed like a good mannered human being, and after paying for Naruto's mocha and his macchiato he continued with asking for forgiveness profusely, telling him how mistaken Sasuke was to act out like that and that on no account would he ever do something like that.

"I think I was just going through a phrase, latching onto a first person who saw me, like a baby bird." Sasuke murmured, his hands wrapped around the steaming cup of coffee, his eyes still unblinkingly looking at Naruto's.

Naruto could understand that.

It was like Rin and him, in a little bit more disturbing way.

"I would like it if you could consider me as a friend, even though I know I haven't deserved that..."

.

The little git was trying to guilt trip him with his dark, Bambi eyes! He think he can just waltz into his life and jump straight into being friends?!

.

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged, having not the heart to refuse the pleading raven. This was the different kind of eyes General Idiot trained him with, so Naruto was not accustomed to them.

And honestly, Sasuke deserved a second chance... He wasn't even _that _bad in the past...

.

.

Yeah, creepy as hell, a bit annoying, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle then and now.

And, Naruto mussed after Sasuke dropped him of at his apartment, giving him his new number and address, he had friends now.

Surely they would protect him if something were to happen.

Sasuke turned out to be a great friend, right in the league with Hinata and Itachi. Unlike those pompous asses Naruto called colleges, Sasuke decided pushing Naruto into the reproduction cycle against his wishes was wrong and helped him escape the dates before the others had the chance at locking him into the restaurant.

Naruto was glad he chose to give him a second chance, he thought, leisurely laying back into the leather seat of Sasuke's car.

He went as far as inviting Naruto out to some happenings in the city, like art exhibitions and theater shows, or just on a walk around the parks.

Sasuke wasn't pushy, demanding nor did he even appear at the places Naruto went to.

The first and only time Naruto met him without having to call Sasuke was when the police force was in the middle of subduing Naruto and Sasuke was visiting Itachi.

.

After the Uchiha brothers quickly scared and scarred the entire police force, the two took Naruto out for dinner at a ramen stand.

Sasuke questioned the reasons for the actions that took place earlier that night, and with a lot of sarcastic remarks and sighs, Naruto explained.

There was a cold look in Sasuke's eyes throughout Naruto's speech, and a little twitch in his eyebrows, but otherwise, nothing.

That night ended with Naruto being sufficiently full with noodles, Sasuke driving him home and telling him he was free to ask of his help whenever he couldn't handle others.

.

.

Naruto called him the very next day, whilst Kakashi was cheerily banging on his door and singing praises to their newest candidate.

He locked himself into his bathroom so he never heard when Sasuke came over, but by the time he opened the door to his apartment, Sasuke was the only one standing there with a little, strained, smile.

.

.

Naruto pointedly ignored his quickly reddening knuckles.

Soon enough they began spending more and more time together, and Naruto was so, so happy he found a true ally.

Naruto finds out Sasuke is a freelance writer the day he visits his apartment, which is strangely bare of anything but some simple furnishing and lots of papers, notes and a fully functioning mac-book. Sasuke cooks spaghetti for him that day.

He doesn't talk much about his travels, but even a little is enough for Naruto.

"I visited Oto first, and it's really just as cold as they say... There, I met a man, Orochimaru Sanin, that offered to take me under his wings until I got on my own two feet..." Naruto swallows every word and he swallows every noodle. "He's the one who taught me how to write, actually."

Naruto kindly pushes the tomatoes towards Sasuke, who smiles at him.

.

He feels the need to slap his cheeks.

Sasuke gives him some of his published works, short stories and such, to read. Naruto is amazed and grateful.

* * *

"I don't like him."

Naruto inclines his head, questioning his friend further.

"I mean..." Kurama sips a bit of his drink. "From what you told me, he was a real freaky stalker, right?"

The two of them are sitting at the top of the stairs of the temple, emptying, like always, bottle after bottle of sake.

Naruto desperately tries not to drink much, not wanting a repeat of the last time.

"Yeah, but... he changed."

"Pfft!" Kurama snorts. "People don't change that easily."

He says, just as he plops down on Naruto's lap.

"I should know. I'm a priest."

"Yeah, and priests shouldn't become raging alcoholics, but hey! Who am I to judge?"

He didn't realize he said that out loud, but Kurama is giggling, his hair flying in the wind and tickling Naruto's nose.

"I'm a priest, I do whatever the hell I want!"

Kurama's tanned hands latch onto Naruto's neck and before he knows it, he is gulping down another cup of sake.

The sake is cheap and kinda wrong, and Sasuke is standing over there and looking right at them.

.

And why the hell does Naruto feel guilty?

"Oh... Hey Sasuke!"

But lazy enough to move from his position.

Sasuke takes two long strides and reaches them in no time.

"That the one?" Kurama asks, from his perch in Naruto's lap. Naruto nods, slowly.

"Sasuke, this is Kurama, my friend and priest of the Inari temple."

Sasuke's eyes are boring into his, the closed off look on his face telling stories Naruto is too oblivious to read.

"Yo!" Kurama replies, finally getting up from Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes soften and Naruto eases up.

.

.

As he is being driven home by Sasuke, who promises to come pick his car up later, Naruto wonders why the hell is he so obedient and relaxed next to him?!

And who the fuck gave his heart permission to beat loudly whenever that picture of Sasuke underneath the Tori gate appears before his eyes?!

* * *

A week passes and Naruto musses.

He thinks it's love when Sasuke lectures General Idiot on how Naruto is a grown up man, how he doesn't need General Idiot's constant interfering in his life and how he should back the fuck off.

Naruto suspects it's love when he notices Sasuke and Hinata, having a dinner date at a restaurant near the Mayor office, late at night, both of them smiling politely at each other. He wishes to linger on and see if it's really what it seems it is.

But that's not his problem, he tells himself, even when he calls Sasuke the minute he gets home and his call doesn't get through.

Naruto knows it's love when Itachi tells him that Sasuke is writing a cover story of the Hyuuga family, and when he feels relived and happy and wants to see Sasuke, if possible, at that very moment.

Naruto knows he fucked up and fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha... Who wants nothing more but to be friends.

.

.

He curses the springtime of youth and goes off to the temple, where he drowns his worries in the disgusting sake Kurama provides.

He is still sober enough to return home that night, refusing Kurama's confusing signals.

Naruto decides that, if someone should be of any help, it would be Gaara... But Gaara was now a family man, and Naruto never liked bothering other people about his problems.

Good grief, imagine if they started bothering him back?

* * *

"The key to your apartment?" Sasuke ask, staring in wonder at the little silver key in his hands. Naruto nods, his entire face serious, while waiting for his _kada__yi__f _[1]to arrive.

"Yes."

The raven is blinking, and Naruto can't help but notice his purple tie is crooked.

"But why?"

Naruto doesn't really like explaining himself, especially when other humans are concerned.

"Because I can't deal with the entire force of the bloody date squad on my own."

It doesn't really make sense, but Naruto doesn't care. He wants Sasuke to take the damned key and stop making him so self conscious.

.

Sasuke's face freezes for a second, before a gleam enters his eyes and then he is smirking and adding the key to the chain that held others.

Naruto curses him and his sexy smirk.

It's simply unjust for Sasuke to be that handsome.

"You better buy me a toothbrush."

Naruto opens his mouth to rebuff him and ask him how a house key entails him to a toothbrush stand in his bathroom, but shuts up quickly when the waitress come around, carrying his sweet and Sasuke's tea.

"How can you eat that sugar wrapped up in a noodle?"

There is a disgusted wince on Sasuke's face, but Naruto doesn't care.

Just because he loves him doesn't mean he'll side with Sasuke on everything.

"It's noodle." He says, like that explains everything. And it does, to Naruto at least.

It explains everything to Sasuke, and they both realize this little Arabian cafe they stumbled upon is going to become their favorite spot from now on.

.

.

Though, their coffee is a bit strong for Naruto, so he'll make sure never to order it again.

If he survives this one, Naruto thinks whilst running towards the toilet[2].

It truly is sad, he musses, that after being chased by Sasuke nearly whole of his youth, he only began responding to his advance now, when Sasuke is not interested.

But he guessed it's the irony in life.

.

Naruto washes his hands, drys them and goes back to join Sasuke who is being flirted by their waitress.

The blonde sighs, watching Sasuke respond to her in a somewhat jovial manner.

When he gets home, after refusing the pale man's offer to drive him back, Naruto dreadfully reaches for his phone and dials General Idiot.

* * *

Their lunch is full of Minato's happy blabber, radiating glee from his son finally accepting his offer to go out.

Naruto is not even listening to the half of the stupid things his... _father _gushes about, but he is at least pretending.

He got good at doing that, and if Minato notices, he says nothing on that subject.

Minato is cooking up a feast in the kitchen, wearing that silly pink apron with frills Naruto bought him for birthday.

.

.

Naruto swears he can hear the birds singing outside the window.

Minato is not a terrible cook, Naruto admits. He is not a world class chef, but he should be able not to get food poisoning from this meal, and still leave the house with his tummy satisfied.

The lunch passes in good humor; Naruto only had to smack him twice, which is a new record.

He wonders if Minato is subtler or he himself changed.

And since when did he start calling him Minato?

.

.

The father and son pair pass their afternoon playing go in the library where Minato proceeds to excitedly show Naruto how much anime is good for the mind.

The younger blonde groans, but allows his father to teach him more.

.

That's a first.

Naruto spends his whole day in the house he grew up in, never once thinking back about his situation with Sasuke.

He reckons Minato is a good distraction when his heart and mind are in a wreck.

.

.

Naruto is working diligently, fighting with the spawn of devil known known as _the _paperwork when the pink haired doctor in the making (or is she already a doctor?) barges into his office in all her determined, furious glory.

Naruto gulps and concentrates his fearful eyes at her.

"Sakura-san?" She huffs, flipping her shoulder length hair behind her ears, plopping down on a worn out chair in front of him.

"Drop the formalities Naruto, I've known you since we were kids."

Well yes, they've known _off _each other since then, but they officially met only when he joined the police and she broke his nose for not treating his broken finger sooner.

.

.

Naruto thought she hated his guts, like most of the people in Konoha.

So forgive him for being a bit... reserved when it came dealing with Haruno Sakura.

"I need to talk to you." She said, focusing her emerald, cat shaped eyes on him.

"We do?" He asked, wondering how the hell did she enter without the permission of his secretary.

"I wanna get married."

Sakura announced, with her arms crossed over her chest and her back straight as an arrow.

Oh.

.

.

.

Well, he was flattered, really, but he was already involved (one-sidedly) with Sasuke...

She huffed again, sensing where his line of thoughts went.

"No offense Naruto, but **not **to you."

.

None offense taken.

.

.

OK, a bit offense taken; Naruto can't deny it didn't cheer him up from the slums he has been for the past few days.

"I wanna get married to Ino."

.

.

That was a proclamation of a century.

"Does she know...?"

"Of course you idiot!" Sakura's voice boomed. "Can't believe you're asking me that!"

.

Excuse him for not being a gossip queen like the before mentioned Ino.

"Just making sure."

Sakura flipped her hair again, now with a noticeable annoyed air around her.

"How can I help you?" He asked, already having a gist of it.

"You can help by scheduling the wedding in the temple. I know you're on buddy-buddy terms with the priest there, and that he'll give us a discount on your behalf."

She said all that like she was born entitled to it. Naruto sighed, feeling it would turn out this way.

"I will see what I can do."

Sakura's head snapped up and before he knew it, she jumped up from the chair, side stepped the desk and engulfed him into a strong (stronger than Hinata's even) hug.

Naruto was oh so terribly awkward, only managing to let his hands fly over her shoulders, not actually daring to touch them.

"Thank you so much Naruto! Oh Kami, Ino will be so thrilled to hear this!"

She was still hugging him.

"I mean I knew you would say yes, but it feels so good for you to agree!"

Why was she still hugging him?

"Oh, you simply must go with me to find the perfect kimono too! I heard you were quite friendly with the vendors in town!"

OK, now it began to hurt...

"Sakura, please release me. I'm afraid I won't be of use to you broken."

She let go of him, smiling sheepishly.

"He-heh. Soo.. see you at Thursday, then?"

He nodded mechanically, cracking his neck. Sakura gave him a big, brilliant smile before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the premises of his office.

Naruto sat confused. Except for those quasi kisses Sasuke took from him in their younger days, this was the first, official kiss Naruto ever got.

(He politely pushed Kurama's flushed face out of his mind.)

Wow.

Girls skin was really _that_ soft.

.

.

He gripped the arm rests of his chair, remembering that now he had to go and talk to Kurama.

Naruto groaned for the upcoming hangover he was going to have.

.

.

.

Just like at the last ceremony, Naruto got drunk off his feet week before the wedding (thankfully, he managed to use his jujutsu lessons on Kurama and got him to sleep _before _anything of the questionable nature happened), spent that week organizing the wedding with the brides, hided away during the actual ceremony and brought, yet again, drunk off her feet Hinata home (meeting that same old men, who he learned was her grandpa).

He would've brought Sasuke as his partner to the wedding, if the man wasn't engaged previously with a family dinner.

The only difference from the last wedding ceremony was that when Naruto came back to his dark apartment, he felt lonely for the first time in his life.

.

.

.

And that's how he found himself willingly going to one of Minato's scheduled blind dates.

The woman sitting across from Naruto was named Midorino [3] Fuu, with spiky mint hair and deep, vibrant orange eyes.

Naruto admits it is the eyes and the same colored clip in her hair that attracted him to her.

She wore a simple white catsuit that covered her shoulders, torso and tights, leaving for everyone to see her tanned arms and legs only.

Naruto liked her simplicity.

His first deduction of her character was of a cheerful person with a happy-go-lucky characters. She spoke in a bit of a masculine manner, and her tomboyish opinions and actions reminded Naruto greatly of the stories he heard about his mother.

Well, he reckoned if anyone should spread his Namikaze genes, it should be close Kushina call.

They spend the night chatting happily, with Fuu singing praises to Konoha, to which she moved two months ago, and Naruto pointing out the town's flaws.

Amazingly, she was not put off by that, even going as far as inviting him out on a next date, even as just friends.

.

.

If Naruto was not in love with Sasuke already, he would've fallen right then.

Naruto drove her home (with Fuu whistling about his Volvo on the way), inviting her out for a coffee three days from now.

Fuu's grand and free smile blinded him and Naruto went home in a better mood than the mood he left in.

.

.

.

Naruto is having discussion about the should be built soon bridge with Minato in his office, when the other blonde asks him about the date.

Naruto sees no harm in answering truthfully, even if Minato's catcalls annoy him.

On contrary to Minato's pleads, Naruto thinks it's too early for him to meet Fuu.

He likes that girl, he doesn't want his father to scare her off.

It is also on that day that he finally figures what his secretary is doing during the hours she is not at her desk.

.

.

He quickly leaves the supplies closet he opened in his haste to find a functioning calculator, unperturbed and stone faced, leaving behind disheveled Yugito Nii and Itachi Uchiha in a lip lock.

.

.

Itachi pretends nothing happened when he sees him two days later. Yugito-san is as cold faced as ever when he passes her by on his way home (but now that he knows he cannot un-see the hickeys).

.

.

.

And then, one night, after he returns from another date with Fuu spent chatting about jujutsu (to which Fuu signed on), Naruto is welcomed by Sasuke in his apartment.

.

And just when he thought he was getting over him.

"Who the hell is she?" Sasuke asks, his eyes swearing up a storm.

Naruto lowers his bag on the coffee table, sighing tiredly.

"Her name is Midorino Fuu, one of the candidates for the grand scheme of Namikaze reproducing game."

Sasuke is not amused by his little joke.

Neither is Naruto, who is thinking of a million reasons as to why was Sasuke there and pissed as hell.

"You're a hypocrite, Uzumaki Naruto. You said you had no wish of getting married to a girl, nonetheless one that your father picked, and yet, you are dating her."

"People change Sasuke." Is all Naruto can say in front of his raging eyes.

"Can they?" Sasuke asks, stepping closer to the blonde.

.

.

There is insufficient space behind Naruto and he curses the bloody coffee table.

"Are you going to see her again?"

The fair haired man shrugs, admitting he thought about it. He hears a growl coming from the pale man and it's just a second of hesitation from Naruto that traps him into Sasuke's arms.

"I did not come back to this fucking town just to see you settle with some random girl Naruto." Every word was said cuttingly harsh and before he knows it, Naruto is lost into the hard, angry kiss Sasuke seals his mouth with.

It's everything Naruto expected it to be, though he tried hard not to think about it, though he thought it quite cliche that the fireworks in his head were going off.

.

Stupid chest leaping heart.

.

Stupid soft lips.

.

Stupid tongue.

.

Stupid, stupid Naruto...

.

.

His hands reaches out to desperately grab onto Sasuke's neck, his mouth opening widely and invitingly.

Naruto presses his body closer to the raven, slight tremors passing through it from the force of the kiss.

Naruto never put out on the first date(Kurama be damned), but Sasuke was special.

Sasuke, he loved.

.

.

He cursed his need to breath and tried to pry his mouth of off Sasuke's, but soon found that was not a very good idea when Sasuke continued placing bruising, searing hot kisses down his neck.

"Aaaah.."

Naruto couldn't help but moan when those sinful teeth latched onto his pulse.

Faced with the onslaught of Sasuke's ministrations, that he really didn't mind at all, Naruto could only gasp and mewl, wondering where the hell did he leave his composure.

Who the fuck cares about that! he screams in his head when Sasuke's cold hands wander down his chest, lightly caressing every inch of skin he stumbles upon and finally, finally! grabbing onto the pulsating heat.

Naruto was no writer, nor did he know that many adjectives and adverbs to describe the passion Sasuke invoke in him that night. And frankly, his brain was not functioning properly to pay details to what Sasuke was doing to his body.

All he knew was that it was heart stopping, hot, so hot, choking and that Sasuke's face, illuminated by the light coming from the balcony, was flushed, his eyes shinning and kami, he was so beautiful and he prayed, he prayed real hard that this moment would last forever.

And when he came down from his Sasuke induced high, he was lying comfortably in the ravens arms, someway or another, their bodies naked and squished together on Naruto's bed.

He contendly sighed, making a mental note to clean up their mess in the morning.

For now, he would enjoy the beats of Sasuke's heart.

* * *

**1st P.O.V.**

He truly was the most beautiful human I ever laid eyes upon, even now, glistening with sweat and cum.

_Especially_ now, when his whole body flushed with the heat _I_ brought to him, his skin marred with blue and purple bruises _I_ gave him, his lips swollen with kisses _I _took from him.

My fingers dance across his golden, silky hair, trailing his scarred cheekbones, leaving small kisses on his closed eyelids, on his perky nose, his plump lips, his pointy ears, his long neck, his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, his navel, his fingers, his thighs, his knees, his legs, his feet, his toes...

.

Arousing from my spot next to him, I quickly grab my phone, unlocking it swiftly and taking many commemorative photos of my gorgeous, sexy blonde.

Going over them, I erase the few that were blurry, wanting nothing but perfection from my camera.

I guess it's alright when Itachi sent me photos of Naruto, I mussed, going over the many photos I had of my delicious blonde.

.

Naruto in a convenience store buying ramen...

Naruto in a tailored suit on the day he was proclaimed Mayor...

Naruto getting slapped across his face by a **foolish** woman...

Naruto in his drunken stupor at the temple, dancing with that **damned** red headed priest...

Naruto exiting his car...

Naruto glomped by that **bitch** Hinata...

.

_Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..._

_._

_._

My blonde moaned, his delicate hands searching around for a blanket and I moved to join him in his dreams.

Wrapping myself all over him, I let out a content sigh.

.

I told you Naruto that I will never repeat my mistakes... I got too eager and that pushed you away even before you became fully mine.

But I changed, I changed my ways... I learned to keep my emotions deep under my mask, never letting a slip out, never letting you see just how much I still love you.

You didn't really think I would give you up, did you?

I fell in love with you the first time I met you, Naruto, and then and there in that prison cell I decided you will be all mine.

I admit it was hard, keeping an eye on you, while I was away, but I had Itachi for that. He told me everything about you Naruto.

He told me about Hinata, about your father, about those dates...

I wasn't overly worried though, I knew you weren't interested in those small bugs... And then even my greatest threat, Gaara got married, so my way was clear.

If not for that bloody priest, I snarled, hugging Naruto closer to me.

.

Why did you have to get involved with him Naruto?

I know, I know, it was all his fault... He fed you that dirty, dirty sake...

But don't worry, my dear, dear Naruto... Once he marries us, he won't touch you again.

I'll make sure he won't touch you ever again.

.

You are mine Naruto.

Your body, your smile, your soul, it's all mine Naruto.

And I am yours.

.

.

.

I love you.

_I love you._

I love you.

**I love you.**

* * *

Dictionary:

[1] _kadayif –_ (tel kadayif, kadaif, kanafeh) popular Turkish cheese dessert soaked in sweet syrup, made with wirey shreds;

[2]Arabian coffee- hah, I don't know how many of you will get this actually... but lets just say that for inexperienced ones, this coffee proves to be too strong and usually ends up in stomach problems;

[3]Midorino – made up surname... She's green... So I used Midori which is green in Japanese.

**A/N: **I hope you loved it, as much as I did writing it. If there are any mistakes, notify me swiftly. Sorry the continuation took so long, but I hope the wait was worth your time.

No other continuation of this will ever exist, this is all of this story you will ever get. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
